


Love Lesson n°2 - Taste me

by Sofy2801



Series: T&A Love collection [8]
Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Toby's ready for his second love lesson...but he's completely unprepared to the pleasure he's going to feel





	Love Lesson n°2 - Taste me

Adil was exhausted. Not that he has worked more than usual, but the German raid that forced everyone to go reach the shelter and interrupted the night affected him a lot. He hated to be in the shelter, he felt like trapped, and the bombs dropping every day closer to The Halcyon terrified him.

But the staff needs to maintain the self-control, help the guests and look like everything is normal.

He does it, always, and he’s done it also tonight, but this was becoming heavier every time.

Adil wanted to go home, hide under his sheets and sleep, and forget the horrible sound of the bombs, the walls shaking and the frustrating feeling that there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop this madness that was destroying his world.

Toby left a paper in his locker, asking him to meet, and he couldn’t say no. He changed, made his way out with Sonny and other members of the staff, than pretended to have forgotten to do something for the next morning and came back inside.

Toby has left the door open, Adil locked it immediately when he was inside.

Toby hug him, so tight, buring his head in the crook of his neck. Adil was surprised by the sweetness of this embrace, and indulged in it, inhaling his man’s scent.

“Are you ok?” Toby asked, taking Adil’s face in his hands.

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“I was watching you in the shelter, during the raid. You looked so nervous and vulnerable…I wanted to hug you and kiss you but I could do nothing more than watch…I felt useless”

“Useless?”

Toby nodded “You needed me, and I couldn’t reach you…I hate it!”

Adil smiled, seeing Toby worrying about him made his love for him grow a little more.

“I hate it too…and I hate those damn sirens, and the bombs and the fact that we have to hide underground like rats. I can’t get used to this, it terrifies me and…there’s nothing we can do about it”

Toby looked deeply in Adil’s eyes, but before he got the time to ask Toby why he was looking at him that way, the younger Hamilton brother kissed him. It was slow, deep, romantic and passionate and like no other kiss they’ve shared.

“Thank you”

“Thank you for what?” Adil was confused.

“For not being so annoyingly perfect like you look like”

Adil laughed “I’m far from perfection”

“Well, you’re still very close to it, for me”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Hamilton?”

Toby smiled “I thought I already did it long ago”

“Rule n°1, seduction never ends if you want to keep your relationship alive”

“Really? You know I’m not that skilled with all the relationship subject…maybe is time you teach me another lesson…”

Toby was blushing, his newly found boldness when they were together in private, still embarrassed him and Adil loved that aspect of him a lot. 

He knew exactly what he wanted to do with him, he unfastened Toby’s gown, let it fall on his feet, than started to take off his tank top. Kissing him, he slowly pushed Toby to lay on his bed. 

Adil stood to watch Toby, it was the first time he could see his (almost) naked body. The sight was perfect, his man’s body was wonderful, his pale skin so inviting, and the evident erection through his pants made him lick his lips with anticipation. Toby hasn’t probably the slightest idea of how gorgeous he looks like.

“You’re beautiful, Toby”

Toby was bright red now. This was completely new for him: he was basically naked in front of a man who was telling him he was beautiful. It was a word he would have never used to describe himself, but the way Adil was looking at him led Toby to believe the words he said were true.

“I bet you’re even more beautiful…” 

Adil smirked “You want to see?”

Toby stood to seat on the bed and nodded, helping Adil to undress, never breaking eye contact with his man.

When Adil too was wearing only his pants, he laid on the bed, and Toby could see. He couldn’t find an adjective to define the beauty and perfection of the man laying beside him, he still couldn’t believe that such a wonderful creature was his.

He wasn’t able to put his thoughts in words, so he just kissed Adil, letting their bare skin to meet for the first time. And the spark this contact made, was clear to both of them.  
Suddenly, Adil switched their position, making Toby lay on his back, and trailing wet kisses down his torso, stopping at his very sensitive nipples, and going more and more down.  
When he reached Toby’s pants band, he stopped to look at him. He had his eyes closed, and was biting his lip…Adil smirked, and started to kiss Toby’s very hard member through the fabric, making him moan and lift up his hips for the surprise. 

Adil went on with the kisses, on his inner tights, on his stomach, on his belly button, and finally, with one strong move, took his pants off.

Toby instinctively looked at his erected member and at Adil who was basically eating him with his eyes. His mind wasn’t able to think of something else than the urgent need to feel Adil’s lips on him, but he couldn’t dare to ask him to do it, because he didn’t know if it was something possible.

He didn’t have to wait much to know it...

Adil started with soft kisses of Toby’s already wet tip. The sounds escaping from his man’s mouth encouraged him to go further, so he licked him up and down and finally took Toby in his mouth making him almost jump on the bed.

“Oh God…Adil…”

Toby was entranced, he had never even considered the possibility of feeling such a pleasure. He had to admit he was a little upset by the skills Adil was showing in making this particular thing with him, it disturbed Toby a bit the fact of not being Adil's first. But this thought lasted just a second because the feeling of his man mouth sucking him was just overwhelming…

Adil started to use also his hand, to pump Toby’s member, and when he felt he was about to reach his climax, he intensified the rhythm.

Toby wanted to alert Adil that he was close, he didn’t know if it was right or not, but he was able only to say his name before having the longest and greatest orgasm of his life.  
It took him a few minutes to come down from heaven, and when he opened his eyes, he found Adil laying beside him, smiling.

Adil was passing his hand through Toby’s hair, caressing his face. He was sure his man wasn’t expecting anything like this, and he probably had a lot of questions, but his eyes were still blurred of lust and he probably needed some more time to put the pieces together.

“That was…I don’t…it’s indescribable”

Adil’s smile grew wide “I know”

“You…you swallowed it”

“Yes”

“Isn’t it weird?”

Adil shook his head “It’s you, your most intimate taste, it can’t be weird…it’s just…you”

“I have never imagined something like this could be possible”

Now Toby was blushing furiously and Adil had an idea of what he was thinking about: Toby was considering the opportunity of doing the same to him, but he wasn’t ready. Adil knew it, reading Toby’s unspoken words had become an habit for him, and he could never force him. 

“You know, Lady Theresa was right in calling you a “dish”…” 

“What? She really called me like that?”

Adil nodded, Toby laughed, a genuine laugh that immediately infected him.

“Well” Toby said when he stopped laughing, looking lovingly into Adil’s eyes “I’m really happy she’s not the one who can taste me….”


End file.
